I'm a monster!
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: What if Chi Chi was half saiyan and could go super saiyan? This is set instead of the Buu saga. Buu still arrives though. Celebrating a year on the website!
1. Super Saiyajin 1

Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay, so yeah I might have brought this out one day late, but who cares? This fanfic is here to commemorate me being on the website for a whole year! Yeah, it really has been a year! It's quite weird though, I'm writing a story for Dragonball Z which I haven't done before... Huh, I'm stupid! This might not have been well written (When really, I'm supposed to write the best one yet) so sorry for any stpidity! It's really been a while since I last saw or read Dragonball Z, so I might have got some stuff wrong. I'm not dumb at my trivia though!

Sorry for any poor grammar or spelling, but enjoy my failure of a fanfic and celebrate a year of work from moi! (I'm not french, just wanted to put it in...) So yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a monster!<strong>

**Super Saiyajin 1**

"C'mon Goten, don't dodge, counter!" An over enthusiastic Chi-Chi was training Goten in the next upcoming Budokai. Chi-Chi was known as the strongest woman, and wife to Goku, so yeah she had her fair share of skills. "Goten, I said counter already!" She was teaching her son to follow in his older brother and look-like-father's footsteps.

Just as she roundhouse kicked her son to oblivion, he came back only...with...blond...hair and...teal eyes? Trying to get over her shock, she was already down on her knees in front of the tree that had just stopped her from flying even further. Looking up at her last born child, she weakly cried out, "You're a super saiyan...You're a monster!" Just as she started crying her son was trying his best NOT to make her cry. "Hey mom, don't be like that!"

She tried to stop her tears as she stood up and smiled down at him. "It's okay I guess. You can't help the fact that you're a saiyan, just don't do that again! But, seeing as you have your father's blood in you, I know how stubborn you will be about it. I'll tell you what, how about I train you even harder while you're in your super saiyan form? Let's see how strong you are!" Her son looked clueless as ever and it almost broke Chi-Chi's heart at how much he looked like Goku. "Err, mum how are you going to do that? I mean, you're not a saiyan and you might not be strong enough to take my hits..." He was trying his best to be careful of his words. There was no way he could face his mom's wrath.

Instead, Chi-Chi burst out laughing which made her son look even more confused. "Little Goten! There is something I want to tell you, something that nobody but grandpa knows, so come here and listen." Descending, her son ran up to her with a smile thinking that it was an early story time. Sitting on her lap as she leaned against the tree, he looked up as his mother.

"So here it is. My mother, who died when I was only two years old, married my father, your grandpa, who is the Ox-king. Well, what I found out is that the Ox-Queen, my mother and your grandmother was a saiyan!" She watched as her son's eyes widened in amazement. "So you're a half saiyan too? What does that make me then?" Chi-Chi laughed as her son didn't really know his maths well. "That would make you ¾ saiyan. In other words, you and Gohan are more of a saiyan than Trunks is."

Hearing that news, her Goten shot out of her arms and started running around with happiness. "Yeah alright, mum's a saiyan!" Chi-Chi laughed and stood up. "But there is something I still have to teach you." Goten stopped and stared up intently at his mother. "You still don't know how to fly!" She said with a hint of amusement as she watched him deflate.

Puffing his cheeks cutely, he replied with, "You're my mom, you can't laugh at your son!" Chi-Chi burst out laughing. "Oh Goten! I just find it funny how you can go super saiyan and you can't fly!" The boy sat down cross legged and laughed too. "Does that mean that you can go super saiyan too?" He watched as the only parent he had alive nod at him. "You bet I can! Ever since I saw your father, Gohan and Vegeta come back as one, I trained in secret to see if I can become one and ta da, I did!"

Goten nodded. "Wow, you must be the strongest and coolest mum on earth!" Chi-Chi stood up tall. "Of course I am! I'm one of the strongest women, save the strongest for #18. Actually, we might be up to par because I have to dumb down my level by like, a lot." Goten's jaw dropped and his mother just blinked at him. "So you mean that you're even stronger?" Chi-Chi nodded.

"Well, enough talking! It's time to train! Go super saiyan and I'll show you mine so we can spar, okay?" He nodded his little head. "Right!" He powered up so easily and his mother nodded at him. He watched as her hand reached out to her bun and let her hair cascade down. "Okay then Goten, I'll show you how to fight!" She powered up with less effort than her son and the front bit of her hair was raised up in all directions while the back went down in a big plait all the way to her ankles. "Let's go Goten!"

Almost immediately she was bombarded with a constant blitz of punches, dodging every single one of them so simply. At the last moment, she grabbed both hands and spun him in a 360 and launched him at a boulder with such power, that he smashed right through it. She suddenly flew over to him fearing for his safety. When she saw he was fine, she sighed and landed on the ground. "Honey, I think that it would be a whole lot better if you were taught to fly first. You just might have been able to stop yourself from colliding with that boulder." Her son nodded.

"But I can't do that for you today I'm afraid my baby! I have to go and make us some food. Remember Goten, don't tell anyone about this!" She watched as he did and a little action with the lock and key on his mouth. "But mom, why don't you eat like us? You said that saiyan's have a mad appetite and that you always spend so much money on us."

"Well that's because I eat slowly but in the end, I eat the same amount as you all, you just never noticed." Goten nodded. "Okay mom, should I go to Gohan to learn how to fly?" His mom nodded and powered down and tied her hair back up. "I'm also entering the Budokai this year too! It sure has been a while." They both walked until they reached the house. "Remember what I said Goten?" The young saiyan nodded with a grin. "Uh-huh! Don't tell anyone!"

Just then, Gohan came rushing out of the house. "Hey, are you alright mom, sport?" They both gave him a confused look. "It's just that I felt a strong ki and I got worried for you guys!" He said while he scratched the back of his head looking worried. "Of course honey!" We're fine, we didn't see anyone out there." Her eldest son nodded his head not quite convinced. "Well, if you say so..." "C'mon, let's all go in and I can make us some dinner." The two boys ran into the house seeing who can get their first and Chi-Chi just smiled as she looked up wondering if her husband had maybe seen her. (He didn't)

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi was smiling proudly up at her husband as little Goten hid behind his mother. "It's alright Goten! He's your father!" Goku was smiling down at the son he had never met before as Goten was trying to hide. When he saw the big smile on his face that he usually sees in the mirror he went running right up to him. "Daddy!" Chi-Chi watched as Goku played aeroplane with him as though it were a daily occurrence. It was a touching sight. "C'mon everybody, I think that it's better that we start going now!"<p>

~x~

"Wait, you're going to join in?" Everybody looked at Chi-Chi as she announced her plans. "Yup! I'll be joining in the fight with the rest of you!" Bulma sighed. "Sheesh! Are you sure? I haven't seen you fight since the time you fought with Goku!" Vegeta sniggered. "I'm guessing that the onna was furious with Kakarot but somehow she didn't win." Chi-Chi growled at him as Goku laughed. "That's exactly how it went! I didn't even have to touch her!"

Goten laughed but then defended his mom. "But mommy is really strong! She sparred with me before I sparred with Gohan and she was really good!" He smiled at his mom and she smiled back while Goku nodded. "I know! Your mom is powerful. I bet she can take on Mr Satan!" Everybody grumbled as they heard his name. Stupid moron.

Goku turned to his wife. "So you're really going to fight this year huh? Just like old times!" Chi-Chi beamed. "I might even have a surprise for you! I've been working on my attacks." Everyone politely smiled thinking that she can't really do any ki attacks when Goten piped up, "Yeah, I've seen mommy's surprise and it was a surprise!" Trunks laughed. "Maybe to you it was. I swear Goten, you think that everything is cool." Goten pouted. "Just wait and see Trunks." Although they were best of friends, you could tell that their relationship was a bit like Goku's and Vegeta's. Goku had not failed to notice that, but he grinned foolishly.

"I guess that it'll just be sitting alone in the stands this year then. I didn't know you were going to fight Chi-Chi, I might have joined in," Bulma said as she sighed. It would just be her in the stands cheering. "Well, I guess I better go then!" They watched as she walked off to go and find a perfect seat and the others all went through to go and sign their names down.

Chi-Chi and Goku hugged their son and told him to do them proud as they soon had to punch the machine. "Okay guys, I think it's best if we sorta hold back on attacking this thing." Vegeta growled at Gohan's words while 18 sighed. "Whatever." She walked over and heard Krillin shout out, "Not too much honey!" She stood next to it not even looking at him. "Yeah, I know." As soon as she said that, she reached the digits of 775, shocking everyone. "I said not too much!" She hit it softer. "It's quite hard you know!

They all had a go and when it came to Chi-Chi's go, they got worried that she might not get through. Silently trying to pray to Kami that she would get through, she used one finger to lightly slap it making the digits to run to a gently 201. Their jaws dropped as Chi-Chi walked on calmly. Vegeta walked up to it and smashed it right through. "Now that wasn't necessary! There are other people who might like a go!"

"Shut your mouth Kakarot! I don't care!"

~x~

"So it's the finals already. I hope that Goten will win, he's been training hard for this moment!" The saiyan Prince snorted at Chi-Chi's words. "I highly doubt that woman. Just you watch, my son will wipe the floor with Kakarot's kid!" Both husband and wife pouted. "I don't think that's fair Vegeta," they both said in unison.

The fight transpired into the best children's divisions fight they had all ever seen, all except for the Z fighters who were perfectly fine with it. "Wow, Goten can go super saiyan? He must be the youngest out of all of us. He's made saiyan history!" Vegeta snarled and kept on watching the fight.

Unfortunately for Goten, his feet just about touched the stands making him the loser. Chi-Chi tutted and Vegeta laughed. "Better luck next time I guess!" Chi-Chi stood in front of him. "If I get to fight you, then I would enjoy every last minute of that fight." The man blinked and sweat dropped. "Do you know what you're talking about woman? What makes you so special?" Chi-Chi stepped on his foot with quite a bit of force and walked away.

"Kakarot, control your wife!" The said man shook his head with a goofy smile. "No can do Vegeta, that's Chi-Chi we're talking about!" Now c'mon, it's time for the adults division!"

~x~

Many fights had gone and it was finally time for Chi-Chi's fight to come along. "Yeah, my turn to fight!" They almost died for Chi-Chi when they found out who her opponent was. Goku walked up to the said person. "Hey, 18? Do you think you could take it easy on my wife?" The blond woman stared at Goku as though he was joking. "I have a family and I want that money. The answer is no, but I won't damage her, if that's what you mean." Goku sighed with mild relief. "That's all I wanted to hear!"

Stepping out into the ring, the dark haired woman did exactly what her son did before every fight and that was to bow to his opponents. "Hey 18, don't go easy okay? I want to do this the right way." Thinking back to what Goku said, 18 decided to ignore that and go with what the other woman had told her. "Fine by me I guess."

As the word 'fight' had been shouted, there was a blur and wind. 18 was nowhere to be seen! Goku slapped his forehead. "I said take it easy!" Chi-Chi stood there waiting for her to punch or kick and when she finally did, Chi-Chi used her own shin to block the incoming foot that was aimed at her torso. 18's eyes widened and Chi-Chi smiled. "I told you! You're not taking me seriously!"

Doing a double backflip away from Chi-Chi, as soon as she landed it, she flew full speed at the other woman who merely used her right foot to kick her chin upwards. When she saw the blond go flying upwards, Chi-Chi crouched down and gained power in her legs to jump up to the flying woman. Before 18 knew what was going on, Chi-Chi punched the woman in her stomach and right out of the ring. All of the Z fighters just let their jaws drop as soon as she came in with no injury. They had seen the fight and to be honest, they were scared now.

Goku moved over to congratulate his wife. "Chi-Chi that was incredible! Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Looking up at her husband she gave him a sheepish smile. "Whenever I watched you train I just copied it, then I trained some more on my own! I figured that it was high time I got back into the fighting spirit!" Vegeta almost collapsed with shock and almost paralysed because a 'mere human woman is that strong.' Chi-Chi smirked. "Suck it up Saiyan Prince. This Princess is here to stay." Everyone laughed at Vegeta who was now sprawling on the floor. "If I didn't know any better, I would start trying to think that you were a saiyan." Chi Chi turned her back on them and tried to stop herself from laughing. If only they knew!

~x~

Most of the fights were just the same. Krillin was knocked out as soon as he fought with Vegeta in semi-finals match, Gohan had to fight his dad in the quarter finals, which was a really close match. Now it was the semi-finals with Vegeta already moving on to the finals and Goku in the semi. He would have never thought that he would have to fight his wife again in the semi final. So far, he had managed to accept the fact that his wife was strong, but this strong? Was this even Chi Chi?

"Go on mom! Show daddy your secret!" Chi Chi nodded at the youngest saiyan with a smile. The announcer then piped up. "I'm not sure if you remember, but a long time ago, this man proposed to this woman in the semi final! Here they are now, husband and wife fighting for a place in the final!" Everyone cheered and clapped while Bulma felt that what happened years ago was surely going to happen now. Chi Chi would get knocked out even without being touched. Oh boy.

Bowing down to each other, they both got into their fighting stance. "To be honest Goku, I don't care who wins this match, as long as one of us wins the finals for all that money." Goku laughed. "That's the Chi Chi I know and lo-" 'Fight' had been announced and Chi Chi came at full speed with a whole blitz of punches and kicks. Goku's eyes widened as he tried to dodge every single one of them. She was even faster than he remembered!

His wife then teleported behind him and roundhouse kicked his back. He felt pain. A lot of pain. "Ack! Hey, that held a lot of power Chi Chi!" The said woman smirked. "You're not taking me seriously Goku! Don't make me get angry with you!" Fearing for his life, his face was set with a straight face. Coming at her his own strength, they took their fight further up and up. Luckily, by now everyone had gotten used to the fact that they were different and that they could all fly now. They weren't even expecting for Chi Chi to do it!

Using her elbow to try and hit her husbands torso, Goku grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. As the dust cleared away, he saw the dark haired woman glare up at him from the ground. "Fine then! Watch this honey!" She placed both hands on the right side of her body and Goku knew immediately what she was going to do. He blanched. _"What? Kami no! Can she even control it?" _He was pulled out of his thoughts as soon as he heard the words coming out of Chi Chi's mouth.

"KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!"

He watched as a blue ray of energy came pouring right out of her hands and towards the love of her life. The crowd went wild with cheers as soon as they saw Chi Chi launch it right at Goku. Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and 18 were staring with amazement with their eyes bulging right out of its sockets. Was this really Chi Chi? Goten screamed with delight. "Alright mom! Go mom!" Trunks stared at his friend. "Did you know she could do that?" He shook his head. "Nope, but mom had a better trick up her sleeve!"

Goku used his hands to deflect the attack, but he didn't see Chi Chi fly up with it. When it was finished, he was just about lucky to see her fist aimed for his face. "Waah! I'm lucky there! Since when could you fly?" Chi smiled. "Since you could, now let's fight!"

The two went into a proper fight and by the end, their clothes was getting a little damaged. "Hey, I need to be ready for my fight with Vegeta!" Chi Chi glared. "At this rate I might be better off fighting him!" Vegeta snorted. She might be strong, but she's not strong enough. Suddenly, Chi Chi was taken by surprise. Goku teleported and grabbed Chi Chi in a strangle hold (What Trunks did to Goten.) Like mother like son, the woman started struggling. "Let me GO Goku!" The man laughed. "Sorry Chi Chi, but I can't do that right now!"

Knowing that he would have a shit eating grin on his face, Chi Chi did what they were told not to do. _"Well, they never said that __**I **__couldn't do it!" _All of a sudden, Chi Chi was going to the dreaded thing that she hated in her household. She was going to become her own monster! "One last chance Goku! Let me go." Seeing that it was futile, she powered up and her hair spiked upwards into different directions and her long plait appeared all the way down her back. Shock. Utter shock is what took over everybody standing there. Goku let go when he saw his wife change right in front of him.

"B-b-but Chi Chi! You're a SAIYAN?" The woman giggled at her husband's face. "Why of course I am honey! Just because I complain doesn't mean that I'm not one!" Goku felt like dying right there. Again. Even though he was still dead. "But you're a _super saiyan."_ Stretching out the words for her to understand. The woman shrugged almost as though she was annoyed. "No one said that I couldn't go super saiyan and besides, you wouldn't let go of me!" Goku face palmed at his wife. For once he was being mature about the whole situation at hand. "Well then get out of it!" Stubbornly, Chi Chi stuck her tongue out at him. "Nuh-uh! Do you know how hard it is to act weak? It's easy for you to go around like that because you fight everyday! Let's do this right- KAKAROT!"

Knowing that it would taunt him and make him a little angry, she knew that he would fight. The only person who called him Kakarot and got away with it was Vegeta. What she wasn't expecting was for him to equally go super saiyan. Knowing that he would definitely out power her, Chi Chi gave him a sheepish look. "Ha ha, err you're going super saiyan too?" He nodded with a smile knowing that she would crack soon. She gritted her teeth and smiled. "Great, I'm filled with joy now," she said sarcastically.

~x~

Chi Chi landed softly on her butt as she sat on the green grass. It had been a close one, but finally she knew she had to admit to defeat. She crossed her arms and looked away from her husband. "Aww, c'mon! Don't be like that! ONE of us had to win." Chi Chi had to admit that it was right. At least this time around, she had been able to withstand his attacks, unlike the first time they fought with each other. "You're right I guess." She tied her black hair back up and walked back inside, a bit miffed that she hadn't won, again.

Everybody was waiting for her and even Goku had to come out to talk to his wife. Goten ran up to his mom innocently. "Mom, that was so cool! But that wasn't fair, you kinda know that you weren't supposed to _fight _using super saiyan. Only to get out of the stranglehold." Chi Chi laughed at her son and faced everyone who was glaring at her.

Bulma was the first to talk. "So, you're a saiyan and you didn't TELL ANYONE?" Chi Chi had to resist the urge to cover her ears. _"Oh Kami, make it stop! She's shrieking again!" _Vegeta snarled at her. "How could you be a saiyan and hide it? I understand that your buffoon of a husband," "HEY!" Vegeta ignored him and carried on. "hit his head too hard and FORGOT, but _you? _Tell us onna!" Chi Chi stuck up her hands to them in a defensive manner. "Now, now take it easy, I'll tell you!"

Everyone was looking at her, some with anger, some with amazement. "Well, my dad married my mother and my mother was a saiyan who was originally sent to destroy Namek, but her destination was mixed up and she ended up on Earth. Well, that's what my father told me. She didn't really hit her head like Goku did, but she just couldn't be bothered to wreak havoc on such a planet that was giving her nice food and such. Again, that is what she told my father who told me. So that make me half human half saiyan!" Goten piped up. "And that makes me and Gohan ¾! Mommy, did I say that right?" The woman nodded and beamed at him.

Goku looked thoughtful. "Hmm, that would explain Gohan's tail then... Did Goten ever have one?" Chi Chi nodded. "Yeah, but I cut it off. Even I had a tail some time before. That's why I wasn't _as _freaked when I saw you with your tail. I was surprised that there was someone else with one." In his mind, Vegeta was fuming. _"How did Kakarot manage to find another half saiyan mate? Now her children are more saiyan than mine and I'm the Prince of all saiyans! Not that I'm complaining about her though, I don't want that particular onna as my wife."_

Videl was pretty shaken up at this point and was close to fainting. "So that means that even Gohan can do what you all do then," she said weakly. They forgot she was even there. They all nodded slowly and the girl fainted, not even wanting to hear another bit of it. They all sweat dropped at her and Gohan tried to fan her to wake up. "At least I took things a whole lot better when I found out about this whole drama," Bulma blurted out. She looked at Chi Chi. "So you weren't kidding. You truly ARE the strongest woman in the world." The said woman scratched the back her head while laughing and all the others but 18 and Vegeta smiled. _"Goku really is rubbing off on her."_

"Don't you two have to get ready for your match? You're both in the finals after all." Goku nodded and looked down at his clothes. "You kinda roughed me up a little though honey," he told her while pouting. His wife giggled and walked up to him, placing a kiss on either cheek then his lips. "Aww, but you love me right?" Goku grinned and wrapped an arm round her waist. "Of course! But seriously, I need a new gi. Do you have one for me?" She nodded her head. "Yup! I have a spare gi for you, Gohan and Goten just in case you needed it."

They then heard that the finals was still going to go on and they all looked at Vegeta and Goku as they both smirked at each other. "I guess this is it then, huh Vegeta?" The Prince smirked back. "I've been waiting for this. This fight has been set up for us personally. I can feel it, Kakarot." As their ki was drowning everyone, they all ran back to the stands while muttering words like, 'good luck', or 'don't kill each other'.

Chi Chi sat down feeling happy with herself. Although she hated being a super saiyan because it caused destruction, she knew that she couldn't hide the fact that she was still saiyan. Smiling to herself, she knew that she became her own monster, friendly or not.

* * *

><p>Yeah yeah yeah, I know that was bad, but who cares? I tried my very best! Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!<p>

Lolita-chan


	2. Super Saiyajin 2

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Although I said that this was going to be a oneshot, someone namely ** nena101ism **gave me the idea to make more chapters on Chi Chi's progress as a Super Saiyajin. Being me, I of course took this idea on board and have made a second chapter! This is Chi Chi as a Super Saiyajin 2!

I'm sorry about any grammatical mistakes and also my poor spelling too. I hope this chapter was good too! Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a monster!<strong>

**Super Saiyajin 2**

They all watched Chi Chi with wide eyes as she was yelling at Buu. Goten was shaking and shivering for his mum. "Mum, don't do it!" Piccolo was growling as the woman didn't care about who the pink blob was. "Hey, you! Don't ignore me!" She struck out at him as he was looking at the timer. Her hit wasn't hard as she had only hit him with her human strength.

Buu glared at her before everyone started screaming for Chi Chi. The strongest woman in the world didn't care. "I'm not having my husband go away AGAIN just because of some jelly looking thing like you! You can't just come here and act like you own the world!" Buu stared at her with an irritated expression on his face. "Tell me woman, do you like eggs?" Everyone felt like face palming at the stupidity of his question.

"Huh?" He swung his head back to zap her. They all watched as Chi Chi fell to the ground in the shape of an egg. Goten grasped the pillar next to him as though he were in agony. "Mum! No, he turned my mum into an egg!" He was ready to fly down there and pick up his mum and then try to obliterate Buu, but Piccolo grabbed him. "We need to go, now! If you go down there, you'll only get yourself killed!" They walked into the room and missed what happened. The egg that Buu was about to pick up started shaking and glowing yellow. He stared at it with a confused expression until the egg crack and revealed Chi Chi in her Super Saiyajin form.

Her piercing green eyes glared down hard at him and if anyone with sharp ears had heard it, they would have heard that THE Majin Buu just gulped. This might just be the day that he dies. Her expression was angry and she opened her mouth to talk. "I've had enough of people like you. You idiots keep on coming down to Earth talking about how you're going to destroy it and that causes Goku to fight you fools. I'm sick of it. I waited 7 years for my husband to come back and now you're trying to ruin that."

Without any warning, Chi Chi stuck her leg out to hit him in the head. They all watched as he went flying with a huge dent in his head. Chi Chi didn't even wait for him to get up and flashed right behind him and grabbed her fists together and raised them above her head before finally smashing it into his head.

The hit caused a crater to be formed into the ground. Chi Chi looked at the group. "I'm going to take him somewhere that we won't hurt anyone. When Goten and Trunks get, they can help if they want." Bulma gasped and Chi Chi shrugged. "Are you sure you want Goten fighting?" Chi Chi grinned. "Of course I do! Well, I want to weaken him before I let him fight this thing." She took in their looks before shrugging. "We're Saiyajins, it can't be helped." With a blink, she was gone.

They ended up in a desolate desert. "Get up." The blob formed up again and snarled at Chi Chi. "So, you are a Saiyajin too? Hmm, a woman at that. It won't make much of a difference anyway. I will still absorb you too." His words came to an end when Chi Chi punched him with her hand glowing yellow. Her eyes went wild. "Let's just see you try."

He pinged back and started launching a full punch blitz at Chi Chi as she dodged them with ease. _"Damn, this would have been so much more easier if Bulma was half Sayajin too and we could fuse. Oh well, I will have to wait till Goku get here."_

She grabbed his fists and took her head back as she then slammed it right into Buu's head. He roared out in anger as she let go of his hand. "Now you've made Buu mad!" Chi Chi watched puzzled and confused as she felt a sharp pain run right through her stomach. She coughed out and held her side as she was attacked again. _"If this doesn't stop, I'll never be able to have kids again!"_

Just as he was about to open his mouth for the gack attack, Chi Chi was already forming her own attack. "KA ME HA ME HA!" Their ki blasts met at the middle and it was power against power. Buu's mouth opened wider to let more come pouring out as sweat started to form on Chi Chi's brow. _"Now where is Goku when you need the big lug?" _She then thought of something that made her smirk. _"Heh." _

She opened up a hole through her Kamehameha wave and Buu's attacks got through. _"Almost there!" _As soon as it got to the start of her wave, Chi Chi squashed it and watched as Buu's mouth snapped shut, then his eyes bulged out. "What did you just do?" Chi Chi shrugged. "I just neutralised your attack." Buu growled at her again. "Innocence Cannon." Chi Chiu gulped as she saw the way the ki blasts were coming at her. _"Fuck! Not here, I just got Goku back and there's Gohan, but also my baby Goten!" _Chi Chi felt her anger rising and Buu was laughing as he watched the beams hit her.

"Hahahaha, now I get to also absorb you! I'm surprised that you're very strong!" As soon as he let some of his blob fall down to the ground and all the dust cleared up, he noticed lightning. It streaked through the clouds and the skies went dark blue. (**A/N: **Cue Super Saiyajin Music. I loved that track!) The blob on the floor immediately turned to stone as the whole ground was like an electric current. He stared at his blob with shock and then looked up to see Chi Chi's hair spiker than before. If it was actually possible, her eyes were more green than ever.

"Time to get serious, don't you think?" As soon as she said that, she was gone. Buu turned around just in time to feel her fist lock right unto his face. He clutched at his wound as Chi Chi got down low and swiped at his legs then bucked him up into the air just as he was about to fall to the ground. As he went soaring through the air, Chi Chi made multiple clones of herself. She made her right hand glow yellow and made a ring in front of her like Gotenks halo attack. She put her hand in the middle and the whole gap started to glow too. "Pandemonium Circle!" A whole cannon of ki came flooding out towards Buu and with the amount of clones that Chi Chi had, it was hard to dodge.

They blasted right through him and Chi Chi didn't even wait for him to regenerate before dismissing her clones and ramming her elbow into the hole where her ki then spread out through his whole body. "D-dammit!" Chi Chi smirked. "Look down." He didn't even need to. He could feel himself cracking and freezing up. He closed his eyes as though he didn't want it to be real, but when he eventually looked down, half of his body was turning into stone. Chi Chi smirked before giving him a serious look.

"Now, what should I do to you? Maybe I can fry you like when you thought you could turn me into an egg. Or maybe I should colossus you...No that's not strong enough on you like Goku..." Buu watched as she started talking to herself and wondered if he could still grow himself back. "You can't." His jaw dropped. "No, I can't read your mind." His jaw then broke off. "But you're doing it again!" Chi Chi shook her head. "Your body language is really easy to read, not your mind."

She floated a bit away from him with a thoughtful look before setting her hands in front of her. "This will hurt, but not as much as colossus." Buu tried to vanish, but he found himself stuck and paralysed. Her ki turned from yellow to ice blue. "Frozen pierce!" A light blue beam shone from her finger and cut right down from his head all the way to where he was made to split.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Chi Chi smiled in satisfaction. "Well, you've just lost about 60% of the power that you stole from people." Buu came back from the remaining pink blob and glared at Chi Chi's cocky face. "You think that you've won when in all reality, I'm still here." Chi Chi stuck her tongue out at him which angered him even more. "Didn't you hear me? You're weaker than before, and Gotenks is yet to fight you, right boys?"

"Yup!" Buu looked up in the air to see Gotenks hovering somewhere above Chi Chi Piccolo was standing on a cliff nearby. "Listen up boys, I know that I ruined your fun by taking him down a peg-" The boys started whining as they were in one body. Chi Chi shut them up. "But you couldn't have done it. Look, I know when I and when I can't do something and Buu is one of them. Just fight him as best as you can, I'll be here to help and if all fails..."

Piccolo nodded his head. "Then we'll have to rely on Goku and Vegeta to come out and help." With Chi Chi in her Super Saiyajin 2 form, it looked like they would have won, but there was still a sense of losing and Chi Chi didn't like that feeling. Buu was a strong opponent and it was going to take a lot to defeat him finally, she just didn't know what.

"_Wherever you are right now Goku, you better come and help us soon."_

* * *

><p>So how was it? I hope it was good enough for you! There was no way I was going deeper into that chapter because it would have ruined the whole plot of the original DBZ and I didn't want that happening!<p>

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! **nena101ism **this was for you!

Lolita-chan


End file.
